Nightmare on Domino Street
by shadowcat22
Summary: Marik and Bakura decide to give the gang a scare of their lives by tricking them into an old house that also happens to be haunted.
1. Prologue

AnimeGirl20: Happy Halloween to you all! We're back with another fic in store for you.

Me: Yea, it's another Halloween story except even though it's not quit Halloween we decided to post early since it has multiple chapters to it

AnimeGirl20: That's right! So I hope you will enjoy our little Halloween treat

Me: Also, I want to say sorry for my lack of updating it's just that I've been busy with school and work and of course helping my good friend AnimeGirl20 with her stories Element Warriors and Start of a New Destiny

AnimeGirl20: Well, I hope this fic will make it all up to you and I hope you will stop by and read a few of my fic's

Me: Don't worry AnimeGirl20 they will otherwise they'll have to face the chibi eyes of doom from Yugi

AnimeGirl20: (laughs) Right, thanks! Now onto the fic, This fic is called Nightmare on Domino street.

Me: Yea, but instead of telling you all you'll have to read it for yourselves, now onto the Disclaimer.

AnimeGirl20: It will be done by our cute little friend Yugi Mutou

Me: (looks to AnimeGirl20) You sure Yugi can without the Pharaoh being possessive and that for a bit?

AnimeGirl20: Of course (picks up Yugi when Yami isn't looking and places him next to her) Ok Yugi please do the disclaimer

Yugi: (nods) As you know AnimeGirl20 and Shadowcat22 don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will but they do however own Yami Heila, and Heila who is owned by AnimeGirl20 and Arainaina who is owned by Shadowcat22 (looks to AnimeGirl20) is that all

AnimeGirl20: (smiles at him) Yes, that's it thank you

Yugi: (smiles and gets ready to leave only to be glomped by Yami)

Yami: Mine

Me: (arches an eyebrow at Yami) Yami give him some space… I swear you're too protective of him

AnimeGirl20: Yea, he was only doing us a favor

Yami: Mine, My Hikari (walks off with Yugi still held tightly within his arms)

Me: (bursts into laughter) Ok that was weird but again enjoy we all hope you like this story

AnimeGirl20: (waves) Enjoy

Title: Nightmare on Domino Street

By: Shadowcat22 & AnimeGirl20

Prologue

Who ever says there's no such thing as a Haunted house? Well as a matter of fact there is. This Haunted house is truly Haunted but nothing ever happens within this Haunted old house.

But just because nothing ever happens within the house doesn't mean nothing ever does for now, as of Halloween night a group of young teens will soon learn the true meaning of this Haunted house and the true secrets that lie within it.

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of a prank

Me: Hey, and welcome back to another brand new chapter I hope everyone will enjoy reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it

AnimeGirl20: (Has a sleepy Yugi on her lap) that's right! This is the beginning of the fic "Nightmare on Domino Street"

Me: (blinks) um...AnimeGirl20...how did you manage to get Yugi without the overprotective Pharaoh seeing?

AnimeGirl20: (smiles and blushes) Yami is asleep (looks down on Yugi) and Yugi was so cute I couldn't help but take him for a spell

Me: (shakes head) The Pharaoh's gonna go into over drive once he see's Yugi gone from him

AnimeGirl20: (fans her hand) Oh! You worry too much.

Me: (tries to speak only to hear thumping of feet) Oh no...

AnimeGirl20: (brushes Yugi's bangs out of his face)

Me: (glances over her shoulder) its Yami...

Yami: Where's my aibou

AnimeGirl20: Uh--oh! (Covers Yugi with a sheet to hide him)

Me: (stifles a laugh at Animegirl20's attempt to hide Yugi)

Yami: (looks to Animegirl20) where's aibou?

AnimeGirl20: You know what? I just saw him go that way (points to the direction)

Yami: (becomes suspicious but leaves)

Me: (can't hold back and laughs)

AnimeGirl20: Shhhhh! don't laugh so loud

Me: Sorry but that was too funny

AnimeGirl20: (sighs in relief and takes the sheet off Yugi)

Yami: (pretended to leave and reappears in the doorway to see Yugi with AnimeGirl20) AH ha! There's my aibou

AnimeGirl20: (nervous laugh) so he is? Now how did he get here?

Me: (chuckles)

Yami: (stomps over to Animegirl20) return my aibou

AnimeGirl20: (sweat drops a lot) Hehehe! Of course...Here you go! (Gives Yugi to Yami)

Yami: (takes Yugi and started to nuzzle his face and hair while holding him protectively as he walks off)

Me: (realizes something) Oh man we have to get a move on with this chapter so we need someone for the disclaimer

AnimeGirl20: Oh yea! Well how about Joey?

Me: Yea...Joey would be perfect

AnimeGirl20: Great! Yo Joey!

Joey: (pokes his head into the room) Yea? Wuz up

AnimeGirl20: Could you be so kind as to do the disclaimer

Joey: Sure no prob

AnimeGirl20: Thanks, Joey

Joey: No prob...Well as da saying goes neither AnimeGirl20 nor Shadowcat22 own Yu-Gi-Oh! Tha only one's they own are Yami Heila and Heila who are owned by AnimeGirl20 and Arainaina who's owned by Shadowcat22

AnimeGirl20: Well we hope you enjoy part 1 of Nightmare on Domino Street.

Me: Yea

Title: Nightmare on Domino Street

By: Shadowcat22 & AnimeGirl20

Chapter 1: The beginning of a prank

It was a beautiful fall morning well as beautiful as any day in October could be but today was a very beautiful day even if the air was a bit nippy. But as it got later into the evening two teens were walking down the streets of Domino.

"Hey, Bakura got any plans for Halloween?" asks a teen with spiky sandy blond hair and violet eyes as he walks down the streets with another teen who was the same height as the other except he had spiky white hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"No why?" asks the other teen who was known as Bakura. "Just wondering" replies the other with a smirk. "What are you planning Marik I know that look so spill" demands Bakura as he looks to his fellow Yami and friend.

"Well since no one is really planning anything for Halloween why don't we pull off a little Halloween prank of our own" replies Marik as he looks to Bakura. "What type of prank are we talking about?" asks Bakura with a smirk of his own.

"Hmm. how about a Haunted house prank.you know take the gang to a really creepy old house and pretend that it's haunted? They'll never know it's not really haunted just something to scare them silly including that stuck up Pharaoh" replies Marik.

"Hmm... not a bad idea Marik... but what are we going to do about the Haunted house piece?" asks Bakura. "Well would that house work? I mean it does look pretty old and creepy, it is perfect for our prank" replies Marik as he points to a worn down abandoned house.

"Not too shabby...it's perfect" remarks Bakura. "Hey, let's check it out" replies Marik before pulling his fellow Yami towards the house.

Upon arriving at the abandoned house both Marik and Bakura walk threw the front gates of the huge house as they slowly approach the house. "Whoa... this house could pass of similar to Kaiba's house" exclaims Bakura as they noticed how huge it was.

As the two looked upon the huge house they didn't noticed the shadowy figures watching them from the upstairs bedroom. "Hmm. looks like we'll be having visitors this Halloween" replies a lady's voice.

"Apparently so" replies a guy's voice as they continue to watch the two teens from the window. "Well if that's the case let's give them a night they'll never forget" replies the lady's voice again as it held a ting of amusement.

"I agree" and with that they both vanish from the window. 'Hun? What was that?' wonders Bakura who noticed something move out the corner of his eyes. So carefully Bakura walks over to where he saw the movement only to fall flat on his butt as a black cat jumped at him scaring him in the process.

"Hahahah. Oh man I can not believe you got scared over a tiny cat" laughs Marik as he watched Bakura. "Hey Marik what's that on your shirt" replies Bakura as he tried to think of away to get even with Marik.

"What? Is it a stain? What?" asks Marik as he stops laughing as he looks to Bakura. "No nothing liked that but I think you have a.." stops Bakura as he looks closely as Marik while trying to hide his smirk.

"A what?" asks Marik. "A spider on your shirt" replies Bakura. "A what! Ew get it off. get it off... get if off" yells Marik as he jumps around trying to shake the spider off his shirt completely missing the huge grin on Bakura's face as he breaks into a fit of laughter.

So as Bakura laughs Marik eventually stops jumping around when the laughter reaches his ears making him look at Bakura who was rolling on the ground in laughter. "Ha ha very funny Bakura" grumbles Marik to the tomb thief.

"Aw come now Marik I was only playing with ya" replies Bakura once his laughter dies down a bit. "Well it wasn't funny" grumbles Marik again. So as Marik looks away from Bakura, Bakura on the other hand stands up from where he was on the ground and walks over to Marik.

"Look I said I was sorry, now come on. it's getting late and I'm sure our Hikari's are scared sick about us for we told them we be back an hour ago" replies Bakura. "That's right we did" replies Marik as he ignores the thing that Bakura pulled with the spider as they both run for the gate only to halt once more.

"Marik let's go" replies Bakura as he stops to look at Marik. "I'm coming Bakura. I'm just looking one more time at this place before it becomes our Halloween prank" replies Marik as he and Bakura head back to Ryou's before Mailk and Ryou got worried about them..

But as they slowly leave the forbidden run down house neither of them noticed the old dusted covered sign that read: _Forbidden, Do not enter. For who so ever enters this haunted house will never leave alive._

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 2: to long to tell you title

AnimeGirl20: Welcome back! Did you enjoy part 1! I sure did, how about you shadowcat22

Me: Why of course... I mean who wouldn't after witnessing Marik yelling bloody murder about a spider

AnimeGirl20: (laughs) That was so funny! (takes something out the oven and place it on the counter)

Me: AnimeGirl20 what you doing?

AniimeGirl20: I'm baking Halloween cookies! (brings the tray with the cookies over to her friend) Want one?

Me: Sure, I'll try one (takes one to try) But you do know they won't last if Ryou and them get wind of it

AnimrGirl20: I know! (Place the cookie tray down on the table) So how does it taste?

Me: (bites into it) Mm.. it's good where you'd learn to cook like this?

AnimeGirl20: My mom tought me! She can really bake.

Me: (chuckles) I wouldn't doubt it anyway we'd like to say thank you to Seto's Nice Girl for reading our story and hope you like the next chapter(s) to Nightmare on Domino Street. Anyway to make this short as possible I'm just going to say we don't **OWN **Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will we only own our characters and that's that.

Title: Nightmare on Domino Street

By: Shadowcat22 & AnimeGirl20

Chapter 2: Halloween draws close, the search for the perfect costume.

It was now a couple of days after Marik and Bakura had found the old abandoned house and as the days drew closer to Halloween so did Marik and Bakura's prank that neither of them could not help but look forward to.

But as Marik and Bakura keep the prank to themselves, mean while everyone else was all gathered at the Turtle Game shop talking and chatting to Yugi and Yami. "So, does everyone have there costume for the Halloween dance for school?" asks Yugi as he sits on Yami's lap.

"I do" replies Arainaina with a smile. "I do as well" replies Heila. "Ok how about the rest of you" asks Yami as he looks to Mai, Ishizu, Mokuba, Seto, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Joey, Yami Heila, Varon, Alistar, and Raphael.

"Well me and Malik both have ours" replies Ryou to the ancient Pharaoh. "As do Mokuba and I" answers Seto. "I got mines, I got it last weekend" replies Joey with a smile while Varon, Alister, Raphael, Mai, Yami Heila and Ishizu nod.

"Looks like everyone has their costume except the Tomb Robber and Tomb Keeper" replies Yami as he looks to Bakura and Marik. "Hey don't look at us like that Pharaoh, we've been busy to look for a silly costume" replies Marik.

"Like what?" asks Malik as he looks to the white hair Yami. As Marik gets ready to say something but Bakura gabs him in the rib cage to silence him which earns him a glare from Marik and an eyebrow from Yami.

"It's nothing important just been enjoying the weather we never decided to bother with a costume yet" replies Bakura as a cover up for Marik's almost slip up. "Oh, ok" replies Malik. "So, what is everyone going as to the Halloween Dance?" asks Mokuba.

"I'm going as a French Maid" answers Mai causing everyone to stair at her strangely. "What?" asks Mai. "A French Maid?" asks Joey. "Yea, you have a problem with it?" asks Mai as she looks to Joey.

"No, no I think you would really fit the part well" replies Joey. "Whatever" replies Mai as she fold's her arms across her chest. "Well, I'm going as a Chinese samurai" answers Ishizu. "sweet" replies Malik to his sister.

"How about you, Ryou?" asks Heila. "I'm going as an Angel" answers Ryou. "And I'm going as Tomb Robber" pipes Malik with a smile. "Figures.. how about you Arainaina" remarks Yami as he looks to his baby sister.

"I'm going as an Egyptian princess" answers Arainaina as she looks to Yami. At her remark Yami merely nods his approval before look to Heila and Yami Heila. "How about you, two". "I'm going as a belly dancer" replies Heila with a slight blush.

"And I'm going as a sword dancer" replies Yami Heila. "What about you?" asks Yami Heila. "Knowing him he'll be dressed up as the almighty Pharaoh" scoffs Bakura. "Actually. he's not going as Pharaoh this year" replies Yugi.

"He's not?" blinks both Marik and Bakura. "Nope, I'm actually going as Pharaoh this year" answers Yugi. "You? Then what is Yami dressing up as?" asks Mark. "That's my secret which you'll see when the dance comes" replies Yami with a faint blush.

So as they all go around discussing about costume's everyone learns that Seto was going as a his High Priest self, Mokuba was dressing up as a vampire, Joey was going to be a white wizard, and Varon, Alistar and Raphael were going to be the three musketeers.

"Well, what are we gonna do now? I mean everyone has a costume except Bakura and Marik and the dance is tomorrow" replies Joey. "Well looks like we'll have to go out and get them one won't we" replies Seto.

"No we don't" exclaims Marik. "We don't" asks Mokuba. "No. me and Bakura already have what we need at home" replies Marik. "Oh really and that would be what?" asks Alistar. "I'm going as the Devil and Bakura's going as a Falling Angel" answers Marik.

"Uh-hun. we'll if you say so" replies Raphael. And so with nothing further everyone drops the subject of costumes and decides to go for a movie for it was now about 3:30 in the evening and since everyone had his or her costume no one needed to worry about going to get one.

"So what movie does everyone want to see?" asks Varon. "How about a scary one?" replies Bakura. "No way" replies Mokuba. "Yes way" replies Bakura. "Can we just choose a movie" asks Ryou as so not to cause a fight between anyone.

"Sure how about that one, Nightmare on Elm street" replies Bakura as he points to that scary movie. "I thought we said no scary movies" asks Yugi as he eyes the movie carefully. "It's not a scary movie" replies Bakura as he turns to look at Yugi.

"Are you positive Bakura?" asks Ishizu who wasn't into scary movies either. "Positive" answers Bakura. So with much convincing and probing everyone finally agreed to go and see Nightmare on Elm street which in the end made Bakura and Marik very happy for the real reason behind the scary movie was to get some ideas for there Haunted House prank.

About a couple of hours later everyone was just exiting the movie theater either looking frightened, disturbed or both. "I thought you said it wasn't scary" asks Mai as she looks to Bakura. "It wasn't" answers Bakura.

"What ever I'm going home I'll see you guys tomorrow at the dance" replies Mai as she, Varon, Alistar, Raphael, Seto, Joey, Mokuba, Ishizu, Heila, Yami Heila, Yugi, Yami, Malik and Marik all leave, leaving only Ryou and Bakura standing at the movie theater as everyone went home to get some sleep for everyone had things to do before going to the dance tomorrow.

"Let's go Kura it's getting late and we have a big day ahead of us" replies Ryou which Bakura nods in reply as they too make there way towards home as Bakura wraps his arm around Ryou's waist as they begin there long journey home.

Except as they make there way towards home no one is aware of the things happening within the old abandoned house except those that use to live within it.

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 3: to long to tell you title

AnimeGirl20: Welcome back

Me: We're just going to make this sort since a lot of people don't like to read the Authors bit's so I'll just make it sort but sweet. We do **NOT OWN **Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will the only ones we do own our are own characters and that's all.

Title: Nightmare on Domino Street

By: Shadowcat22 & AnimeGirl20

Chapter 3: School lets out and the Halloween Dance

As the weeks went on so did the upcoming days and today was the day of the Halloween dance that the school was hosting before letting out for the Halloween weekend.

So as the evening roles onward everyone was currently getting ready to meet up at Domino Square for everyone had agreed to meet up there around 6 o'clock that evening before heading towards the school.

But as that was going on Yugi was currently finishing up his last little bit of touch ups on his costume before turning to Yami for his approval. "Well how do I look?" asks Yugi as he waits for Yami to speak.

"You look just like I would have back in Ancient Egypt" comments Yami before moving towards the bathroom to change for the only person who really knew what he was going as was himself for not even Yugi knew what he was going as this year.

"I can't believe I'm dressing like this" groans Yami for at first he thought he be sorta cool to do this because Yugi was going as the Pharaoh but then when he realized that Bakura and Marik where going to be there as well he was beginning to rethink his choice of costume because it would only give Bakura and Marik something to laugh about.

"Yami, are you ok in there?" calls Yugi as we walks up to the bathroom door that was adjoint from his bedroom. "Yea I'm fine, I'm almost done" calls Yami as he to finished his last bit of touch ups for his costume.

Once sure everything was good and doing a double take Yami braces himself as he opens the bathroom door and walks out for Yugi to see. Upon entering the bedroom Yugi can't help but mentally drool at how hot Yami looked dressed as a concubine.

For there standing in front of him was Yami dressed in a pair of cream satin pants with a gold chain around his waist, gold anklets around his ankle and wrists along with a gold arm band around his right upper arm encrusted with rubies and gold choker to finish it off.

A few other things that Yugi noticed about Yami were the satin slippers and the tiny ruby encrusted jewel upon his forehead that gave it an effect of a tiara. But as Yugi continues to stare Yami can't help but shift under his gaze.

"Ah Aibou" calls Yami to his Aibou. "Oh sorry" remarks Yugi with a blush as he was caught staring at Yami. 'God he looks hot' thinks Yugi as he tries to get himself in check before glancing at the clock only to notice it read 5:45 pm.

"We gotta go we only have 15 minutes before everyone else shows up at Domino Square" exclaims Yugi and he and Yami dash out the room and down and out of the house before dashing for Domino Square.

Upon reaching Domino Square Yugi could see Mai, Joey, Seto, and all the others. "Hey Yugi" exclaims Heila when she saw Yugi and Yami finally arrive. So as the gang all arrives Yugi takes this time to look at everyone else's costumes.

For there Yugi could see Mai dressed as a French Maid just like she said she would, which consisted of a black and white dress that barely came down to her knees, with tiny black heels and a duster and tiny white hat that sat on top of her head. Once doing a once over with Mai, Yugi moved on to Seto which he noticed was dressed differently then his High Priest outfit.

"Hey Seto what happened to you High Priest outfit?" asks Yugi. "It got ruined at the dry cleaners so I had to go get a new costume and this was all they had left, a Matrix outfit" remarked Seto.

Deciding not to argue, Yugi moved on towards Varon, Alistair, and Raphael to see them dressed as the 3 Musketeers. But as hours drew on and a few discussions Yugi noticed that the clock was reading 6:15pm and the school dance would be starting in 15 minutes so he knew they had to hurry up.

"Ah guys we'd better hurry if we want to make it to the school dance on time" remarks Yugi but before anyone can say anything else Bakura and Marik decide to take a crack at Yami for the way he was dressed.

"Hey Pharaoh nice costume, Since when did you become a slave to your Hikari" remarks Marik. "No better yet when did you become a woman" remarks Bakura as he and Marik both laugh at Yami for when everyone saw Yami, Marik and Bakura couldn't stop teasing him for being dressed as a Concubine.

"Shut up, Baka Tomb Robber" growls Yami as everyone heads for the school dance. Upon arriving everyone begins to slowly fill the school gym as everyone else slowly begin to arrive as well.

"What's with the stage?" questions one student as they notice the huge stage. "Attention Students, we will be holding a costume contest and everyone who participates will be raffled into a drawing and the winner will get this trophy or they can pick the mystery prize" remarks the teacher.

"So who's up first?" asks the Teacher. "I will" remarks Heila as she walks up on stage and begins to do a few Belly Dancing moves. So as Heila begins to dance everyone began to stare in awe as her body began to move gracefully across the state.

Once done Heila steps off and Yami Heila takes the stage and begins to show off her Sword Dancing skills and like Heila move very gracefully upon it. At the sight of swords the teacher dismisses Yami Heila a bit early which then has Arainaina and Ishizu grace the stage and they to begin to act there parts as well.

But as the hours went by and everyone had there fun with the costume contest Heila was made winner and of course she choose the mystery prize which turned out to be a bed and breakfast stay for 16 people which Heila was glade to share with her friends.

Of course no sooner did they come did no sooner did they have to leave for it was 2 minutes to Midnight and it was time for everyone to be heading home. "Hey you guys we got this really cool house that you all can stay in tonight if you'd all like" remarks Marik who couldn't wait for the prank to start.

"I don't know, Marik" remarks Malik who wasn't sure if they should follow Marik and Bakura or just head home. "Come on trust us, nothings going to happen to you" remarks Bakura as he and Marik lead them to the Haunted House they found.

Unable to say no to them the gang decide to follow and see what was so grand about this house they were talking about completely unaware or the dangers they soon face.

Please R&R

Sorry it's sorta confusion but the next 8 chapters should clear things up as I try to post them before Halloween arrives.


	5. ATTENTION! THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE

**ATTENTION!**

To all my lovely readers...

I am just posting this to let everyone know that it might take sometime before I am able to finish posting updates for the following stories:

**The Return of an Angel**

**Nightmare on Domino Street**

**College Trouble**

**The Millennium Puzzle**

**A Rift in Time**

**Battle of the Bands**

**Yami Saves a Life**

**Angels & Demons 2**

**Shadow Hybreds**

**The Quest for the Phoenix Stone**

I know how little I've updated on these stories and I know there are many of you who await until I am able to post again and I'm truly sorry for my lack of posting but before I get off track on what it is I'm saying I just want to let everyone know that right now as of late my computer took a turn for the worse. I MAY or MAY NOT HAVE lost everything that I had saved on my computer.

Now, I'm sure you're all wondering what am I saying? Well, about 3 weeks ago my computer crashed...It's a DELL and everyone knows how crappy DELLS and Gateways are...Anyways, It crashed. I took it in to where I bought it and thought they had fixed it...WELL, when I went to back it up it crashed again!

So, in the end what I'm trying to say is that it might take some time to post again for chances are I'll be buying a new computer and we all know how expensive computers can be. So again I'm sorry to all my readers but I'll try to post when I can. Thanks

~ YamiShadowcat22/Shadowcat22


End file.
